


Precious Little Flower

by LoissaKujo



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lemon, Romance, Sex, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoissaKujo/pseuds/LoissaKujo
Summary: Jin was your childhood friend, you two were so close to each other or fair to say, inseparable. However the tragedy happened that Jin disappeared all of sudden from your life. You tried to find him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. You fell into despair, but started new life without your precious Jin. Until you grew older and unexpectedly hired in Mishima Financial Group.
Relationships: Kazama Jin (Tekken)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Prelude to Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my language. So please don't roast me for the Horrible grammar. I tried my best to write this.   
> “Words can hurt just as much as bullets" -Guido Mista-

You and Jin had been so close together since high school. As a matter of fact, you are the only person who knows the real nature of Jin Kazama. He always looked so cold, a self loner and careless, yet deep down you believed that Jin was actually sweet and kind-hearted, just like his mother. You even knew about Jun Kazama, you met her several times and you recognized how Jin was suffering the great loss of his mother. Moreover, you understood that Jin grew up without his father, yet you always supported Jin to stay strong and let him stay with your family right after his mother passed away. At any rate, you had no idea how his mother passed away, Jin told you she was murdered. You believed him, but there's no police investigation on that murder. 

One day, Jin disappeared from your home, you thought he was going to school earlier but there's no sign of Jin everywhere. You tried to find him, but you only achieved disappointment since he was nowhere to be found. You cried a lot, losing your beloved Jin Kazama. You went to solitary at school, you had no real friends just classmates until you graduated and tested your luck looking for a job. You applied to some companies, even though you had no confidence.

Nonetheless, you need to move on and focus on helping your parents just like your older siblings. Surprisingly, once you went home from your freelance job, the phone in your home was ringing and you're the nearest person to pick it up. You took the phone, it was from the Mishima Financial Group. They said they would like you to come for a job interview. You startled, making sure it was real, and _it was._ You said yes as they arranged the interview schedule. 

After the interview, they contacted you once again that you're hired as an office clerk. They would provide you three months of training and a full-time salary. You are definitely interested in that job since it was a very promising one. Although you have to move away from your hometown, You could help your parents and survive life. 

×××

Staring at the high school photo, you sensed a heartache ripped you apart and you started to miss your old friend. You've been apart from him since he vanished from your life, three years ago. Now you're working your job while Jin was totally unknown, you had no freaking idea about where he was and deep inside you missed him so much that it broke you really hard. 

_Why should he go away? Why can't he trust me to stay on his side?_

You realized something, your feelings toward Jin, it's not just a simple feeling but something so emotional and it hurt so bad that tears ran down on your face. 

_Wait a second, am I falling for Jin? We're friends for sure, but I do really care about him... it's been rooting inside me since the first time I got so close to Jin...we're both self-distancing ourselves from everybody because we thought we were different from them. I don't know about Jin, why would people reject his existence. Meanwhile, they rejected me for being a total nerd and gamer. Those girls on my school didn't share the same brain frequency. However, with Jin, we're not similar as well yet we accepted each other. We started to hang out together, playing outdoors which was rare for me, we even sunbathed in the forest together and that's a new frontier for me to join our hands in nature. Now that Jin left, it hurt big time because I feel empty without him. It's just me and my job at Mishima Financial Group as a mere office clerk. Luckily, I have a few colleagues here those back me up. Yet they're just nothing more than colleagues, not real friends._

You sighed, you saw a pile of papers in front of you. You needed to work on it as soon as you could. Your manager was not really a good superior, she always intimidated you no matter, she even blamed you for not making mistakes and you had no idea how to deal with her. The only thing you did was saying yes and accepted everything she did to you. You're crying at home every time she called you at her office, but you survived the cruelty every day. At least, the pay fulfilled your needs.

At this present time, while you're working your shift, you wondered a lot about Jin Kazama and you got distracted by the picture of Heihachi Mishima, the head of the Mishima Financial group. You never met him before, you didn't wish to meet him because it seemed he's not a good boss either. You had no idea about Heihachi Mishima. You didn't want to be judgy over him, but your superior had been dominating your perspective about a boss would be. It couldn't be helped, it's like a trauma. You sighed and continued working, smashing your keyboard with your own fingers quickly and suddenly your manager came. Oh, _there she is..._ You heaved your slothful breath as she dropped a pile of documents right on your pathetic desk. 

"I want you to take this to the head of Mishima Zaibatsu. I have a meeting to attend today, so you better do it." She said. "And don't forget about the report yesterday. You better clear it up before I get back at three." You were completely struck by thunder.

_It was supposed to be her job, not mine! I don't even want to get in touch with Heihachi Mishima, goddamn it! Oh great! Today will be in the worst day in my life, I just hope Heihachi Mishima doesn't do something that puts me in a really bad situation…_

You breathed out heavily and took the order from her. While she went away, you checked on the documents for a moment, then you strolled to the bathroom to examine your look, you didn't want to look bad in front of your big boss. You tidied up your clothes, fixed your hair, and repolished your face with makeup. 

After some moments you tried to gather your bravery, you right away carried the documents to the owner's office at the top of the building. You were so goddamn nervous, your body was shaking really hard. You just hoped that the elevator didn't bring you to the most top floor instead of somewhere you didn't even imagine. 

Some minutes later, you arrived at the top office where Heihachi Mishima used to work. You pushed a button and identified yourself, then someone let you in. It must be Mr. Heihachi secretary. You wondered how sucky her job was as the owner's secretary. Every day dealing with pressure, serving the owner of this company. You bizarrely thought Heihachi Mishima was a perfectionist and crushed his worker's day every single day... _or the opposite?_ He might seem scary, but could it be he's actually not as bad as your stupid manager? Your emotion was everywhere, your feelings were mixed up. 

You awkwardly greeted the secretary with your fake smile, then you were permitted to step further to the owner's desk. _Heihachi Mishima must be behind that chair..._ You swallowed. It was your very first time facing the biggest Boss in the company. While you stepped closer to the desk, the chair was rolled and you saw someone else instead of Heihachi Mishima. Your eyes went so big that you extremely disbelieved the person who sat on that chair. 

_Jin?! Jin Kazama?! No freaking way! It's really Jin Kazama! Someone that I miss so much! What is he doing here in Zaibatsu?! Sitting in Mr. Heihachi's chair?!_

"Jin?! Jin Kazama! What are you doing here?!" You lost control, you shocked out of hell. 

"Long time no see, Y/N. I didn't expect to meet you here. Never thought you'll be working for Mishima." He said calmly like he used to but Jin had changed a lot. He's getting even bigger, taller, and even more handsome. 

"I...Uh...I also didn't expect the same. It's a bit of mere luck that I was accepted in this company. I...I didn't even go to college because you know…" You didn't continue and Jin only smiled at you. 

Jin knew very well about your family background, that you have to work part-time back there to help your parents, also saving some money to play video games at the arcade center every week. You asked Jin a lot to play and Jin also taught you about nature back then. Jin was also the same, his mother didn't give him a prestigious life but some meaningful lessons to survive with martial arts and knowledge. Right now, you met Jin as your own boss in Mishima Zaibatsu. It's definitely astonishing. 

"That's a good thing though...you can help your parents even more," Jin muttered. You nodded your head with a sparkling smile. You thought meeting the owner of Mishima Zaibatsu would be a pain in the ass, but on the opposite, you met someone you needed the most. 

"Yes, Jin." You mumbled, walking to the desk and placed the documents down. "Jin, you haven't answered my question." You paused. "Uh...okay, new question. Are you the head of Mishima Zaibatsu right now?" You asked nervously. Jin nodded his head.

"I am, Y/N." He answered quickly. You seemed so amazed by his position right now. Yet, you were not very comfortable to be around him. His secretary watched him, some bodyguards threw his eyes on you two, you sensed there was a barrier between you and Jin. You felt distanced from him and it hurt you a little. 

"I feel...umm...sorry. I feel like I should respect you as my superior. I shouldn't call you Jin casually. I am so sorry for being rude, Mr. Kazama." You bowed your head down, yet you're about to cry because the situation between you two had drastically changed. 

"Hey, do not be sorry. You can still call me, Jin. You're my friend, Y/N. It's true, I am the head of Mishima Zaibatsu, but I am not your superior, I am your friend. We can help each other just like before, you can assist me... as you taught me about some lessons back then in high school. We can learn from each other. Isn't that better?" Jin offered and you didn't believe he would say that. 

"Jin, that's too much. Do you really mean that?" You're not convinced but Jin suddenly dragged you closer and held you tight. 

"I miss you, Y/N. You're my only friend, so I mean it." You bumped your head on Jin's broad chest. He was so tall and this hugging was awkward. However, you felt warm in his sweet embrace as you lingered your arms around Jin, shutting your eyes in comfort, and forgot about your cruel life every day. To be with Jin was your biggest dream. Now he's hugging you tight. 

_I love Jin. You_ mumbled internally and startled. _Wait, really?! Do I love Jin not as my friend, but something more? I-I-I really fall for Jin Kazama!_

"Jin…" You called him, Jin gazed down at you soothingly. "I...Ummm…I...I…" You want to say it, 'I love you' but it's hard to spell it out of your mouth. "I...I thank you for being so kind to me." At the end that's the only phrase, you could declare toward the man you love so much. 

"It's not a problem, Y/N." He smiled. You let go of him, recalling your manager in your head. You shot your eyes on the documents you brought for the head of Mishima Zaibatsu. 

"Ah...Look, Jin...I still need to do my job as an employee here. My manager told me to bring those documents to you...so, umm...will you please check it out?" You asked desperately, scared of your own manager. 

"Of course, I'll do it for you." Jin easily answered. You thanked him and made an excuse to go back since there's still much that you need to do or the manager will rage at you out. 

"If you excuse me, Jin...I need to go back to work. It's really nice to see you here." You showed your respect professionally. Jin grabbed your hand while you're about to walk away. 

"Y/N. I am happy to see you again." He smiled. You blushed, pulling your hand slowly. You asserted your duty and left Jin in his room. Your heart freakily raced as you stormed to the elevator with so many feelings. 

_Oh God! How can this happen to me? To meet Jin in this situation and he's my boss?! Uh...I think it's kinda impossible to consider him as...Uh...this is too much! I need to focus on my job here!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Tekken Jin Kazama x Reader. It's supposed to be a sweet romantic story with that lemon part. I am still confused with the tag, so please don't roast me.


	2. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I am so happy Jin is also still the same inside. He's very kind to me, and I am also happy he's growing so strong, much stronger than before. Yet, my feelings for him. It's really bizarre. I really have the real thing for Jin, it's untold. Either happiness, confusion and dismay...I don't know how to describe my feelings when I am with Jin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my language. So please don't roast me for the Horrible grammar. I tried my best to write this.  
> “Words can hurt just as much as bullets" -Guido Mista-

That morning you still disbelieved that Jin was the head of Mishima Zaibatsu, replacing Heihachi Mishima out of the blue. You realized about Jin’s disappearance that day. He must be looking for something,  _ his father? _ You never knew who Jin's father was and he never told you before. 

_ Could it be he’s also involved with The King of Iron Fist Tournament _ ? 

You seriously felt regret ruling your heart for being so careless about that Tournament, you only thought about doing your puny job everyday as office clerk with a horrible boss, whereas you’re working at Mishima Financial group, the most powerful sponsorship for that Tournament. In that case, You didn’t waste any more time, you immediately grabbed your smartphone and searched everything about the tournament on the internet. You read some articles, clueless yet trying to catch something there. Finally, you found the article you needed: The article that wrote Jin Kazama as the headline. He was the winner of The King of Iron Fist Tournament. He took over Mishima Zaibatsu from his grandfather: Heihachi Mishima. You were totally struck by the raging thunder, your childhood friend: your beloved Jin was the grandson of Heihachi Mishima and the son of Kazuya Mishima of G-Corporation. It’s fascinating and terrifying at the same time. 

_ Now I am having a headache, but I must go to work right now. You sighed in despair, finishing your breakfast and prepared yourself to face another day at work, especially your manager.  _

After you arrived at your desk, you quickly started your computer up. You know your working time was never enough to finish the tasks your manager gave you. After you handed over your report yesterday, she ordered you to do her paperworks over and over again. You seriously wanted to punch her face, yet she’s still ruling you and you needed money. Doing your best was the only thing that happened for now. Although Jin had been haunting you since yesterday. 

Deep inside, your desire of meeting Jin on the highest level of this building was raging out. You’d like to get up from your chair and walk to the elevator, checking on Jin. You grabbed your own desk emotionally, standing up and you were going to leave your chair. Unfortunately your manager came over and threw a flash drive at you. She told you to print those files inside and gave them to her before lunchtime. She also told you to help her to do her job writing some reports for the head manager. You felt tired already, thinking about those assignments today whereas you’re dying to see Jin. 

You’re being a good assistant for your manager, yet you had no time to see Jin. You even wondered what time Jin went to his office, but you seriously needed to get him out of your head. 

After you went through such a hellish day doing your manager's report, you thought you ought to go out somewhere tonight. You packed your things, forgetting about Jin Kazama for a moment and ready to hang out by yourself. At any rate, you're not a fan of alcohol, bar or pub was not the place you'd like to go so you're simply straight choosing your favorite cafe, located not so far from your apartment. Imagining your favorite Mojito Mocktail while you're heading to your favorite cafe, you accidentally bumped into someone due to your acuteness. It's not good, he looked like a local street thug around this area though you never saw him before.

He apparently pissed off due to your sudden crash. He was not physically hurt, just being irritated. You startled and immediately apologized, yet he instantly refused it and pushed your body with vigor until you crashed into the ground. He clenched his fist, walking closer to you, his eyes were shooting frantically like an eagle hunting for its prey. You were shaken, you begged for forgiveness yet he snatched your hand and pinned you against the wall. He grabbed your chin, his tongue ran into his lips, staring at you like you're his dinner tonight. 

"What a cute girl...If only you knew how to treat people on the street properly, it ain't happened to you." He chortled sarcastically. 

_ What?! I have apologized to you! Why can't you just let me go?! You're not hurt, not scratched, not even fall, it's just a small bump! It shouldn't be this way! Why do people have to be so mean today?!  _

You were scared to death, picturing your horrible manager was totally nothing compared to this man. You screamed loudly, asking for help but nobody had courage to help you. Tears automatically poured down as your arms were choked by him, he threw you away and bolted you on the ground. Laughing maniacally he enjoyed seeing you being weak under him. You kept on crying, writhing and someone suddenly pulled the thug's hair and threw him away from you. You shocked out, you saw a tall and broad figure in front of you. 

"Y/N!" He helped you get up from the ground. You were terrified but also relieved that someone you had been long to see had come to the rescue. 

"Jin!" You hugged him tight as Jin captured your body. "Jin, I am so scared! I didn't mean to look for trouble! I swear!" You cried out as Jin tried to settle you down. 

"It's alright, Y/N. I am here to protect you." He rubbed your back gently. You released your emotion through your tears as Jin didn't stop comforting you. 

That street thug was back, yelling at Jin and challenging him into a duel. Jin accepted it with pleasure as he let go of you for a moment. That thug charged into Jin, releasing a punch and Jin easily blocked him. He countered that bastard with his raging fist, continued with hitting him hard on the stomach with his knee. The thug fell to the ground, clanging loudly while he felt enormous pain on his body. He looked up at Him furiously, his rage burned out, forming new energy to get up and attacked Jin with a knife he picked from his pocket. Jin did an evasion, it pissed him off even more, making him more aggressive and swung the knife wildly toward Jin. Too bad, his barbaric moves meant nothing to your beloved friend, Jin seized his wrist firmly until he dropped his knife and smashed his face with his elbow. That thug was bleeding out right on his face and nose. He landed to the ground hard and Jin was about to beat him up, but you stopped him since you didn't want to see more violence. 

"Jin, that's enough. Please, just leave him alone.." you exclaimed, while holding him back. 

"Y/N…" He blabbered, blinking his eyes repeatedly. "Alright, I understand." He threw a sight on that crook, threatening him with his piercing eyes. That thug got up quickly and ran away like a coward. Jin cast his smirk as he turned into you. 

"Jin…" You were amazed by his charming figure and gained awareness that Jin had saved you. You must thank.him. "Thank you so much for saving Me, Jin!" You bent your body down, delivering your massive gratitude. Jin adjusted your chin gently and sparked his sweet smile. 

"It's not a problem, Y/N. It's my job to protect you. You're my precious friend after all." He replied, easing you down. 

×××

  
  


"So you're staying here alone? No roommate?" Jin raised his brows, observing around at your small apartment in detail. You turned your back, answering Jin. 

"Yes, Jin. I stay here alone. Is there any problem?" You asked. Jin stepped inside further, reaching you. He smiled, letting 'no' out of his mouth then you two moved to your living room plus your bedroom. "Umm...Do you want to drink something, Jin? I can make you tea or...maybe, do you want strawberry juice?" You offered. Jin kindly rejected your attempt. You two already had dinner together at the cafe. Jin was stuff, so was you. Just in case, you just prepared something if Jin was still having an appetite for simple beverages. 

"No, Thank you, U/N. I am full." He answered. 

Your apartment might be small but was very tidy and comfy. You have no chair in your room, just a table and cushion pad. You let him sit down wherever he wanted and Jin chose to sit on that paw shaped pad as he smiled funnily. 

"I see you never changed, Y/N." He escaped that statement out smoothly. You startled, blushing. Jin sounded strangely teasing you. 

"Wha-what do you mean, Jin?" You stuttered, nervous and shy. Jin hissed out as he kept his smile, gazing at you smoothly. 

"You still love these cute girly things." He said. "I still remember when I sleep in your room. You really love these pastel colors so much, especially soft pink and light blue. You have so many plushies…" He stopped, rewinding all of his memories with you. You were flattered that Jin saved your favorite color in mind. "Y/N, I am so sorry for leaving you." He broke it out. You broadened your eyes, recalling how you ran to every place - trying to find Jin. You cried the night you lost him and that pitiful memory haunted you down, fading you into a sadness. 

"You dummy! I was worried about you! I cried every night because of you, Jin! How can you leave me without telling me, without saying goodbye?! I was so sad, so desperate, miserable…" You reveal your feelings sentimentally. Jin bit his lip, he felt so bad for leaving you. Your eyes were soaking in tears while you stared at him miserably. 

"Y/N. I am very sorry…will you forgive me?" He apologized deeply, grabbing your hand. You held his hand tight, you didn't want to let go of Jin for several minutes as you mumbled, forgiving him. 

"I forgive you, but next time, if you want to go away from me, you better tell your reason." You said assertively. Jin hauled you, shifting your tiny body into him. You two had close eye contact and spoke your feelings out through your own vision to each other. You missed Jin, you admitted you're in love with your childhood friend. 

"Thank you, Y/N." He smiled, swiping the tear in your eyes, rubbing your cheek with the back of his hand smoothly. "I will never do that again to you." He said. 

"That's good, Jin…" You looked down, shyly avoiding eye contact because you can't handle Jin's handsome face for a moment. 

"Anyway, can I stay here with you tonight?" Jin asked. You were surprised, eyes glancing up at him then you looked at your bed. You believed the bed was not enough for you and Jin. His body was big, especially his shoulders and chest were broad. Your bed was not a single bed, it's Twin XL, since you had been thinking about your sleeping position, you needed a bed. Nonetheless, you still doubted if Jin slept with you in that bed, it'll be cramped. 

"But the bed is too small for you and I, Jin." You told him the truth. Jin breathed out calmly. 

"It doesn't matter, Y/N. I can sleep on the carpet." Jin said. You pout your lips, you're not allowing him to sleep on the carpet, it's the same as sleeping on the floor. 

"No, it's very inappropriate, Jin." You replied to him unhappily. On the other hand, you didn't want Jin to leave. You also wanted to stay with him. "Alright, umm...What about we take a bath first and we can try the bed together?" You suggested. Jin laughed. 

"We? You want to take a bath with me?" Jin teased you. You blushed so hard, picturing you and him taking a bath together in your small bathroom. You shook your head awkwardly. 

"No! No! No! That's not what I mean! I mean you take a bath first, the. I'll go take my turn showering, then we can arrange our position to fit the bed in a comfortable way!" You toned your voice out. Jin was still laughing quietly. You honestly loved to see Jin laugh. He mostly appeared so cold and intimidating, but he's actually very sweet and kind. 

"You really don't change, Y/N. You're still the same and it makes me so relieved. Alright, I'll go take a shower first. I am sorry for making you uncomfortable." 

"Jin...Uh...I will prepare clothes for you. I remember my brother left his shirt and sweatpants here." You got up and went to your closet. You gave him a clean towel first, then started to search for your brother's clothes. Jin thanked you for taking care of him. "Next time if you want to stay here, you must bring your own clothes. I even doubt if my brother's clothes will fit you. You're growing so big, Jin." You stated. Jin smiled. 

"Yes, Y/N. I will remember that. Thank you for letting me stay." He grabbed the clean towel from you and walked straight to the bathroom. You dropped yourself on the bed, your heart was pounding so hard, but it was good you managed to settle yourself with Jin. 

_ I am so happy Jin is also still the same inside. He's very kind to me, and I am also happy he's growing so strong, much stronger than before. Yet, my feelings for him. It's really bizarre. I really have the real thing for Jin, it's untold. Either happiness, confusion and dismay...I don't know how to describe my feelings when I am with Jin.  _

You never thought Jin would spend a long time showering. Usually a guy would only take like ten or fifty minutes the longest, but he's been bathing for almost 30 minutes.  _ What does he do? Maybe he's washing his hair? Still, it's too freaking long!  _

You waited for Jin until he's out of the bathroom, wearing the towel securely. You were hypnotized by his muscular torso for several minutes. Last time, Jin was not that big, now he's so goddamn hot. In a meantime, Jin tried to contact you while you're spacing out. He called you several times, but you're just too busy thinking about him. Until Jin shook your body a bit, you came into realization and saw his handsome face so close to you. You were panicking, moving backward and fell. Jin quickly grabbed you and saved you once again. He lifted your body and placed it on the bed safely. 

"I am sorry! I...I was such a dork!" You apologized. 

"it's alright." Jin gently stroked your head. He smiled then he asked about the clothes he should wear. You went to another consciousness where the clothes was right beside you, you gave it to him and looked away in embarrassment. Jin put his clothes on while you walked into a closet. Uh, I can't believe this...You blurted internally. Your brother's shirt was too small for Jin just as you've been imagining. Jin left four buttons undone and it showed his manly cleavage. Luckily the pants fitted him perfectly. You were embarrassed of yourself, you were not able to get rid of your eyes from staring at Jin's body. 

_God, please forgive me...I have no idea what happened to Jin, but he's so attractive and uh...too damn sexy, he's mouth watering..._ You shook your head off frantically. _Gosh, what is wrong with me?! Jin is handsome, and his body is somehow illegal to be seen...I am his friend, I better not see him as an...umm...like that quotes: woman is not an object, so is man._

"I am going to take a bath. You can watch the TV if you want. There's the remote." You said, pointing on the small television to Jin. He nodded his head, grabbing the remote and turned it on, randomly picking the channel and ended up watching the news. It's about G-Corporation. Kazuya Mishima, his father appeared on the news. He spread the big news about the new military Arsenals they created. 

Jin was never happy to see his father. He had this raging desire to kill him. Jin just put that aside, he came here to console himself with his beloved childhood friend. He changed the channel, found an action movie and enjoyed it. 

Soon you came out, forgetting that Jin was there. You're just wearing your white towel covering your body and Jin saw you. It's definitely surprised both Jin and you as you quickly ran inside the bathroom, embarrassed and edgy. Unfortunately, you forgot your clothes and the only way to get them was just asking Jin a favor. Luckily, you had prepared your clothes on the bed and you shyly demanded Jin to bring it for you. The man understood, he walked toward the bathroom, having your clothes and handed them over without seeing you behind the door. You quickly wore your sleeping wears, a simple clothing you used when you're sleeping: an oversized shirt and pajamas. You came outside, still blushing really hard and forced a smile. 

"I am sorry for troubling you." You spoke up. Jin didn't mind helping you at all. He pulled you to enjoy your moment together, watching the Television. You two were carrying this easy conversation about the movie, you talked about the visual effects, the actors and the storytelling while Jin was drowned into you. He was Always a good listener, it made you very reassured to stay on his side. 

"Y/N. I think I must tell you something." Suddenly Jin blurted. You broadened your eyes, focused on him, waiting for the continuation. "I want to stay with you from now on because you're the only person that I trust."

_Wait what?!_ You felt like getting a mini heart attack. Jin grabbed your shoulders firmly. His lips began to part one more time, escaping his deep soothing voice. "Tomorrow, you're no longer working at Mishima Zaibatsu, you're going to stay with me all the time. I will tell your manager myself." Jin asserted. 

"But, Jin! What about my contract! It sounds unfair to other employees and I need a job, I need money!" You somehow denied, considering your family and your needs. Jin smiled easily, he leaned closer to you, he pushed you on the bed and suddenly attached his lips on you. "JIN?!" You shocked out receiving that unexpected kiss from him.

"I might leave you before, but now I have promised myself before, someday I will get back to you and I won't deny my feelings for you. I love you, Y/N. I want to be with you." 

"What?! Ugh, Jin! That's my first kiss!" You screamed out, crying, but you knew, deep down you've been wondering about your feelings for Jin. You love this man, more than anything. You cried for him a lot and now you feel happy when he kissed you even though you were complaining. You didn't hate that kiss, you longed for it, but it's just all of sudden that it freaked you out. 

"Then I am so glad, Y/N. It is also my first kiss. I have been saving it for someone I really love and I just realized it's you." He confessed lovingly. You couldn't hold your tears, Jin was your first love - your true love. You lost control and kissed him back on the lips. Jin certainly returned it and he even gave you more. 

"Jin! I love you, I love you so much!" You cried your happiness out. Jin held you tight, while you didn't let go of him. 

"I will never leave you, Y/N. I promise." Jin said. You rested your head on his chest, you two kept cuddling for a long time without anymore talking. It's your gestures proving your true heart for that moment. 

"Jin...I am worried." You finally broke the silence. Jin gazed at you, he questioned what made you anxious. 

"What's wrong, Y/N? You can tell me anything." 

"You said I am no longer the employee of Mishima Zaibatsu. How am I supposed to make money if I am not working? My father is no longer working. I have to help my family, Jin." You explained your condition to Jin. He smiled. 

"You don't need to worry about money. I will provide your family. Just stay with me, Y/N." He said. 

"I want to…but…" You replied, getting on your nerves. 

"There's no but, Y/N." Jin placed you down on the bed gently. He kissed you once again, cupping your cheeks and stroked your hair. "I'll make you mine. You don't need to worry about everything. I will stay with you, I'll protect you, take care of you." He muttered. "Starting from tomorrow you're gonna live in my place, Y/N. I'll arrange my people to move your belongings. You just need to be with me, that's all." 

"That's too much, Jin...I…" 

"It's not too much. You saved me before, you and your family. When my mother passed away, you supported me, your family took me in. Your parents, they treated me like their own child and your brothers, they also taught me a lot of things. Now I want to repay everything to your family by supporting them and to love you with all my heart." 

_ That's really sweet, but...what will people say? I mean people at work...I am just a normal employee just like anybody else there, it seems so unfair if they see Jin treats me differently. He's the boss.  _

"Jin...Ah...I don't know what to say…" You ran out of words. You felt guilty, yet you assumed it's also the best thing that ever happened to you. Goddess of fortune finally picked your side. 

"You don't need to say a word." Jin continued kissing you on the bed. You were trembling under his big body, but he held his own weight you felt secure under him. "Y/N, I love you so much. I want you tonight…" Jin felt his heart was burning by his desire, especially he saw you being so weak and helpless under him. "Make love to me, Y/N" 

"Jin...Uh...What should I say…? I am so shy because I never felt this kind of tension before. I am not very confident, but if that is what you want…I...I'll do it for you." You swallowed. "Please be gentle to me, Jin. It's my first time." You demanded with a small whine. Jin smiled, he knew it was your first time, judging it was your first kiss. He landed a sweet peck on your neck and you felt ticklish from his lips brush. His fingers curled around your wrists and he continued smooching you softly on your neck. You bit your lips, face was getting redder, body went hotter especially when you also felt Jin's heat around. 

"You're such a pure girl." Jin calmly stated, he got over from you and sighed, sitting down on the bed you got up, confused. "Jin? You do not want it?" You were afraid if you disappointed him. "Umm...No. I want you really bad, but I am afraid of hurting you. I think I'll save it for later, Y/N." He paused. "I got to be honest that this is my first time too. There's no way if I am not nervous to do it with you. Especially, you're so innocent." 

_ Jin is so sweet. I think I fall in love even more. I thought working for Mishima is real disaster to me since that stupid manager is being a pain on the neck to me.  _

"Uh...I am not as pure as you thought." You looked away, hiding your shyness. "We have grown a lot. You have no idea about me at all. I have changed a lot, Jin." You crinkle your brows, insecure. Jin grabbed your face, rotated your body around, his big hand softly touched your cheek. "Jin...uh…" you looked down, avoiding his eyes. You're so shy every time he directly stared at you. 

"I understand we have changed. Yet to me, you're still the same." He paused. "I remember the first time I met you. You sat alone on the back, you didn't try to communicate with people around. I saw that you enjoy your own isolation. I was also the same, I enjoyed my own isolation, so I chose to sit on the back, right beside you." He rewound his childhood memory, you also bore that in your mind. "Then the teacher paired us up for a group assignment because we're sitting side by side. That's the first time I heard your voice, talking to me by force. It's quite fascinating." Jin smiled. You giggled, because it's memorable. 

"After that assignment, we became closer, playing together everyday. I met your mother, she cooked for us and let me stay in your house when the rain came down heavily that evening." You added. Jin summoned that sweet remembrance as well. He lingered his arm around your back, you leaned your head on his shoulder. The heat had eased down into warmness. 

"We slept together that night. Yeah, I remember that...right now it felt like De Javu, to be with you on the same bed, talking about our things." He paused. "I really miss you. I realized that I made a great mistake leaving you. I have been very anxious about it. I kept wondering if I will meet you again in the future…" 

You recognized that you had unanswered questions to Jin. You gulped down, gathering your courage and spelled it out. "Jin...I need to ask you several things." You were distracted out of the blue. That moment when Jin disappeared dwelled your mind. "What is it, Y/N?" He raised his brows. "Umm...why did you leave us? Where exactly did you go?" 

"I went to my grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Mother said he's the only person that I can trust. It's complicated, Y/N. I thought if I told you and your family about my grandfather, you're all going to hate me. Because I once heard your father talk about his hatred for Mishima. They caused the war in this world...they built armies and weapons to start a war that moment." Jin drew it out and you started to get the point. 

Swallowing, your mind ran into your father, brooding over the moment where you two had an argument about you working on Mishima Zaibatsu. He disagreed, but you strangely fought for it since it's hard to find a job, the salary was the most promising one and your father was already retired so he and your mother would be much depended on you. You had won the argument, your father accepted the fact you're working for Mishima. Nonetheless, he still showed how he didn't like you working for Mishima. 

"My father hates my job…" You voiced up. Jin broadened his eyes looking at you curiously. "Ever since it's hard to find a job nowadays, he tried his best to accept the fact that I am working on Mishima Zaibatsu. Although he also complained a lot and I considered it as his feelings. We all need money after all." 

"Well, as I told you. You're no longer working at the Zaibatsu tomorrow. You're going to be with me. I assure you, Y/N." He kissed your forehead. 

"Thank you, Jin..." You sensed the seventh heaven in your heart. Jin curved his best smile, kissing you softly on the lips and laid you down on the bed. You two fell asleep in several minutes, although the bed was honestly small for you two, you didn't really mind sharing it with Jin. He gave you enough space to find a comforting position. 

_ To be reunited with Jin, it's like a dream _ , you spoke in your heart.  _ I love you, Jin Kazama. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this story. I'd like to know your name. I want to draw a character based on the reader's name ^^ Hope you like this story, have a good day!


	3. To be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You felt like you're not going out with Jin or dating him, but you recognized you two were together - lovers? You love Jin and Jin also loves you. He almost spilled his desire on you last night, but he said he wanted to save it later. You were confused as hell, plus you're very shy to explain your relationship with Jin to Josie. 

You woke up from your sleep, your head was surprisingly placed on Jin's chest. His muscled arm lingered around your body. You checked on Jin immediately while your cheeks blushed heavily. Jin was sleeping soundlessly like a baby. You observed his handsome face, his charm was pulling you and you felt your heart raced at high velocity. 

We're just sleeping right? You wondered, trying to remember what happened last night between you and Jin. You looked down on your body and your clothes were still attached, nothing happened, just messy and it's a normal thing anyway. You let Jin sleep peacefully as you got out of bed carefully. You cleaned yourself up, brushed your teeth, washed your face and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for two. You only had white bread and you thought that's enough to make cheese sandwiches. Hope Jin likes Cheese sandwiches, you mumbled, letting a small giggle out while preparing the toaster to heat the bread. 

Your Cheese sandwiches were perfect. You washed your hand, strolling to the bed and saw Jin was still sleeping. You wondered if he's very tired yesterday. Who knows his job as the CEO was much harder than you. Being a leader was not easy, it's probably the most difficult job in the world. You didn't want to wake Jin up, you let him longer and relaxed. 

Soon Jin opened his eyes, he caught the glimpse of you and smiled. "Morning, Y/N." He greeted you softly. You beamed, replying to Jin. "Good morning, Jin. You seemed to sleep really well." You chuckled smoothly. Jin rose, he daydreamed for a minute. "Jin, are you okay?" You quizzed him, worried a little. 

"I am okay. I am just trying to gather all my energy." He said. You breathed out in relief and tapped his shoulder. 

"I made you breakfast, Jin. I'll wait in the kitchen okay." You left Jin to the kitchen while he strolled to the bathroom to clean himself up. Soon he came to you and had a seat. He was amazed with your act, making him delicious cheese sandwiches and he appeared so grateful. It made you happy. 

"Thank you for making me breakfast, Y/N. That's very nice of you." He announced. 

"It's no problem, Jin. I hope you like it." You blushed, watching Jin in secret taking his first bite. 

"It's delicious." Jin commented and took another bite. "Hmmm...I'll be so happy if you can make me breakfast everyday." He sounded hopeful. Your eyes cast a very bright spark. Imagining yourself living together with Jin, your precious childhood friend, the man you love. Waking up, making him breakfast, even cooking for him everyday - it's like a fairy tale and Jin is your prince charming. 

"I'd like to cook for you everyday, Jin." You smiled at him, your hands supported your chin, eyes were admiring him. "But, I am not good at cooking. I seriously want to learn how to cook. I want to be a good wife for my husband someday." You appeared mixed up, hoping that your future husband would be the man who sat crossing you. Jin was busy enjoying his sandwiches, his eyes were sparkling confidently. 

"I am sure you'll be a great wife." Jin petted your head gently. "Anyway, just like I told you last night. Today you're going to live in my place. You're no longer working for Zaibatsu, you just need to stay on my side. Do you understand?" Jin pushed his brows upward. Your eyes were still exhibiting hesitation, you looked away and deeply thought about it. 

"I understand, Jin…" You paused. "Umm...I just want to be useful for people. It's true I need money to live and to support my parents, you said you're going to support us but...I can't take it for free. At least, give me something to do, Jin...I want to work for you…" You begged, making Jin astounded. You showed your determination toward him. 

"Alright, if you said so, you can be my assistant. You must go with me everywhere I want to go, and of course take care of my needs. How's that? Sounds fair, huh?" He announced. You raised your brows and smiled, taking care of his needs - taking care of Jin, just like a wife would be? A picture of you and Jin lived together as husband and wife crossed your mind, then you assumed it was impossible for you two getting married. You snapped it out immediately. 

"Fair enough." You tweeted. 

"Good then. I'd take care of your contract today so you won't be worried saying goodbye to your old job." He stood up after he finished his breakfast. "Y/N, I love you." He kissed you on the head lovingly. Your heart beat harder and your emotion was unstable. Jin overwhelmed you with his natural charm all over again. You hoped you could endure these feelings until you'd be fully adapted to your childhood friend. 

×××

Jin took care of everything for you. After he had done forming a new contract with you on Mishima Zaibatsu, sure the rumor spread like wildfire all over the building. It's all predictable, you came to work with Jin, the CEO escorting you. He ordered your nasty manager to stop giving you orders and he brought you to his office while the employees watching you two walking together like a couple since Jin had his arm around your back, didn't let go of you even for just a second. You were absolutely confounded with your position. You're his assistant, but Jin didn't prefer to consider you as his assistant, you're his precious lover. 

"Y/N. I have told my people to take care of the stuff in your apartment today. Now I'd like you to meet someone." Jin announced. You seemed startled that he wanted to introduce you to someone. You wondered if it's Heihachi Mishima, his grandfather. 

Jin called that person into his office. In some minutes you waited, the person showed up and it was unexpectedly a girl, a cute girl with fairly tanned skin, short brown hair dressed with red big bow, she wore a yellow long sleeve v-neck midriff with white flower designs on the edge of her baggy sleeves and light blue and red mini skirt, revealing her beautiful legs. Somehow her appearance made you jealous with her perfect body, you glanced down on your body and felt insecure about it. 

Is she one of the employees here? She didn't look like an office lady. She's much like Jin's special guest with that outfit, you talked secretly within your heart. 

"Y/N, this is Josie Rizal." Jin introduced the girl to you. The girl, Josie, she looked at you with her big brown eyes, exhibiting the ray of amusement. "She's a very good kickboxer, a determined martial artist, she'll work for me as your bodyguard. I hope you two will get along to each other." Jin seemed hopeful. You went crazy inside since you seriously didn't see it coming. "Josie, please be nice to Y/N." Jin added. Josie nodded her head, she walked into and got things rolling smoothly.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Y/N. I may not be the strongest fighter compared to Mr. Kazama, but I will do my best to protect you." Said Josie with high spirit and a sweet tone. You blushed when you shook her hand. She was really nice and she's so young... she's probably 18, younger than you and Jin.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Josie." You replied to her. Josie tilted her head, staring at you funnily then she parted her lips. 

"No, please call me Josie." She made a denial. You were alerted and moved back for an inch then apologized. 

"Oh, I am sorry, I mean Josie." A breath of anxiety escaped through your lips. Josie smiled then she looked at Jin then she was back to observe you quietly. 

"So, do you want to go somewhere, miss Y/N?" She asked. 

"Uh...I am sorry, I should stay with Jin today…" You blurted and Jin halted you. 

"I think you better go somewhere and have fun with Josie, Y/N. I have work to do, it will be boring if you wait for me here." Jin revealed the truth, you pouted your lips and confronted him. 

"You said you're going to need my assistance. I-I will help you out, Jin…" Jin shushed you politely. He stroked your hair and rubbed your cheek. 

"Hey, you do not have to worry, Y/N. Maybe you can go out with Josie and buy something for dinner tonight. You can also go to the shopping mall and buy everything you want - clothes, accessories, or umm...you can also buy any video game you want. I'll be fine today and we're gonna meet soon after I have done my job here, okay?" He gently suggested. 

You bowed your head down, over thinking. You had been longing to help Jin, but he told you to have fun with your new bodyguard. You didn't really understand what he really wanted. 

"Ummm...Miss Y/N…Uh, I am sorry. Maybe going out with me is no fun at all...Ah...What should I do?!" Josie suddenly started to panic and whiny somehow. You turned your eyes on her and attempted to calm her down. You didn't mean to make her misunderstood with your behavior. 

"No! No! No! It's not like that, Josie! It's just I thought I must help Jin with his needs! It's my job, I also work for Jin! Ah...I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! Let's go to the shopping mall today! It'll be super fun!" You shouted out. Josie didn't seem convinced by your words, she was not settled yet, until Jin let another word out of his mouth. 

"Just go with Josie today. I have prepared a vehicle and driver for you to go." Jin said while he handed you a card. "Here's a debit card, you can use it all you want. I will also provide you cash just in case." 

Your eyes almost popped out to receive an exclusive black credit card from Jin. It's your first day, but he already spoiled you much with his power and wealthiness. You lost word for some seconds, feeling strange for being treated like a queen by your childhood friend. However, you couldn't refuse him, you didn't want to hurt Josie's feelings and you didn't want to bother Jin further. Maybe taking a cooking class would be nice, you could be useful for making Jin delicious meals every day. 

"Thank you, Jin." You muttered shyly. Jin sighed, smiling brightly and kissed you on the cheek. 

"I'll see you later, Y/N. Go have fun out there with Josie." He said. 

You two started walking out of Jin's office, heading toward the elevator and strolled to the entrance. You were puzzled by this situation, Jin wanted you to hang out, that's good but awkward. Your driver had welcomed you nicely, he opened the car door while you thanked him and got in the car along with Josie. You pulled Josie to sit closer to you since you're very anxious and Josie was the only person you had right now. 

"Ah...I really don't understand how I can trap myself in this situation…" You heaved your breath of uneasiness. 

"What do you mean you don't understand? Mr. Kazama told you to have fun! Well, umm... It's been a long time I haven't gone somewhere to have fun. I was stuck on my previous occupation as a model…" Josie unconcealed herself. You definitely were shocked out to hear she was working as a model. 

Why would a model want to be a bodyguard?! Oh God! Now I understand why she has such a nice body. God...I envy her so much…

"You're a model?! Uh...well, okay...Now it's obvious…" You lowered your volume, showing your insecurity. "What happened to your previous job? Why did you quit being a model?" You asked curiously. Josie pouted his lips, hand supported her chin and eyes rolled upward, reviewing her past. 

"I used to dream to be a model, but... It's not as fun as I thought. The stress is probably just the same as an office worker or even worse. I just found myself comfortable at kickboxing, but I want to use my talent to protect people. So when Mr. Kazama recruited me, I was grateful. And you seem a very nice person, Miss Y/N." She paused. "Okay, you're just very shy and I think you need to be opened up to people. I mean try to be cheerful." Josie suggested. 

"Ah, you have no idea, Josie. It's hard to trust people nowadays." You sighed desperately. "I understand though, maybe you're right. I should try to be open-minded. Thank you for your advice, Josie." You smiled. Josie was happy to hear that. She then observed you and fixed your hair somehow. You felt strange when someone touched you beside Jin or your family members. "What are you doing?" You were baffled. 

"I know it's inappropriate, but I think you can do something with your hair. You are very cute, but how about changing your style a little. You can wear something more girly and I think Mr. Kazama will like you even more!" Said Josie high-spiritedly. "Although, I understand how much Mr. Kazama loves you, but you can make him even happier with a new style! We really should go shop new clothes for you, miss Y/N!" 

"Do you really think so? Ah...I seriously have no idea what to wear - to impress a man like Jin. He's very straightlaced." You toned out. Josie curved her smile wider, she grabbed her phone and tried to find a reference for you. 

"Here, you can try this kind of girly style. Wearing a cute dress with a lace or colorful mini skirt looks good on you. You can also wear a bow, or cute headdress like this. I think Mr. Kazama will like this style on you...or you can try something sexy, like this, pretty cute, huh?" Josie beamed out, imagining you wearing an off-the-shoulder dress and stiletto. 

"Ah... It's too revealing...I am not comfortable walking on the street in that dress, plus those shoes will definitely kill me…

" You blushed heavily. "I prefer this one, it looks nice and adequate. Uh...I have no idea what kind of style Jin likes. We never talked about fashion before. I assume Jin is also the type who wears something comforting rather than something stylish." You spoke your misery out. Josie laughed cutely. 

"As his wife, you can help Mr. Kazama to pick his own clothes. What do you say, Miss Y/N? I am sure Mr. Kazama will like your preference." Josie tipped off, you startled she mentioned 'wife'. 

"W-W-W-Wi-wife?! No, we're not married yet! In fact, I just met Jin recently... I-I-I mean he's my childhood friend, but we just met and uh...I don't know how to describe our relationship. It's complicated…" You muttered quizzically. 

"Huh? I thought you two are husband and wife. I mean Mr. Kazama cared a lot about you. You also cared a lot about him." Josie blinked many times, perplexed. "So, you're his girlfriend, huh? You two are going out, right? Dating?" 

You felt like you're not going out with Jin or dating him, but you recognized you two were together - lovers? You love Jin and Jin also loves you. He almost spilled his desire on you last night, but he said he wanted to save it later. You were confused as hell, plus you're very shy to explain your relationship with Jin to Josie. 

"Jin saved me many times, he's the man I can trust. I do care about him, I...Uh...I love...oh please! I am too shy to say it!" You shook your head but Josie had figured everything out already. 

"Owh, I get it! You're in love with him! You really love him! I can tell!" She shouted. You're about to complain to her because she's too loud and of course the driver listened to your chatting all the way. Nonetheless, it's hard to cut her out. "Ah well, Mr. Kazama is cold and strict to people, but you know he has a very handsome face - plus he's hot as hell. That's why many women are into him. Sheesh, I can totally see it by the way they reacted every time they saw Mr. Kazama…" She paused. "To be honest, it's my first time to see Mr. Kazama act gentle towards someone. You're so lucky to be treated special by him, Miss Y/N." Josie lectured out like a mother talking seriously to her daughter. 

You looked away, watching the scenery outside the window, yet your eyes manifested Jin's handsome face and your memory when you're with him. Josie was right, Jin was cold toward people, back then he only had you as a friend. You two were kind of similar, socially awkward but you could match to each other. 

"Ah, Josie...I think umm...I really need to change my style like you said. I want to impress Jin, I want to make Jin happy!" You were suddenly inspired to buy new clothes, accessories and make up just to surprise your lover. Josie was in spirit hearing that statement came out from your mouth. She cuddled your body with vigor and happily escorted you to the shopping mall.

"Let's go to the shopping mall and have fun then!" 

×××

You bought new clothes, shoes, make-ups and accessories. You were having fun too with your new friend, Josie Rizal. She helped you a lot picking some clothes and cute accessories for you. You two had lunch together, sharing further about life and became attached to each other. You really never had a female friend before, but you're glad Josie was able to accept you. 

You went to your new house after hanging out with Josie. The architecture was modern and the new house was huge. Indeed, you were nervous to come inside, yet Josie seemed pretty similar to this house, she just stepped forward freely and opened the door, dragging you to the living room.

At any rate, you were surprised to see Jin there, waiting for you. He affectionately welcomed you, hugging your body and kissed you on the forehead. He was so gentle and you liked it. 

"How's your day, Y/N?" Jin asked softly. You smiled, glancing at Josie and chanted happily. 

"I really had a good time with Josie today. What about you, Jin?" You quizzed him back. 

"It's pretty good, Y/N. I am glad to hear you had a good time." He paused. "Anyway, the dinner's ready. We better eat the food while it's still warm. You need to join us too, Josie." Said Jin. Josie nodded her head and thanked him. 

The man led you to the dining room as he pulled you a chair. You sat right beside Jin and Josie next to you. The butlers and maids immediately came to serve the food. You had your dinner together while chatting a little about what happened today. Josie told Jin everything, that you wanted to change your style and bought new outfits. 

"Well, Mr. Kazama. I am just curious what your ideal fashion style is for Miss Y/N? Sure you must have your preference for your girl." She casually asked. You turned to Jin in secret as you heard he's laughing soothingly. Jin was rare to laugh, it made you happy to see him laughing that way. That means he's enjoying this conversation. 

"Girly style should suit Y/N, but I prefer her to wear something comfortable. Y/N is free to choose what she wants to wear, because she's basically looks good in her casual style." Jin released his answer that blew your mind. You bowed your head down, you didn't have guts to look at your man. He's killing you softly with his kindness. That's actually not bad since you kept falling in love with him over and over again. "I am curious though. What kind of clothes did you buy today?"

"Uh... it's just some simple dresses... There's nothing special." It was very awkward, you tried to maintain your emotion and chilled out. Jin smirked, adjusting your smooth chin and turning your head. 

"Oh right, you must choose something simple. I think I like that." He sounded teasing you. You instantly looked away and hid your blushing face. Josie giggled without a sound seeing your behavior. You're always had no power to face Jin directly. 

"Miss Y/N tried her best to make you happy, Mr. Kazama. It might be simple, but it looks so cute on Miss Y/N though. She chose the best for you." Josie announced. Your face burned in embarrassment, you cut your steak hurriedly and ate it hastily. Jin halted you, he was rather worried if you got choked eating at that pace. 

"Hey, settle down, Y/N. I am sorry for acting that way. I am just curious about the dress you chose." He paused. Your breath went heavy as you glanced at Jin a little. 

"Uh...I am sorry…" You mumbled shyly. "Josie, you better help then...I want to show Jin the dress we bought." You asked her for a favor. Josie grinned happily, she was happy to hear that demand. She responded cheerfully. 

"Yes, it will be my pleasure, Miss Y/N!"

×××

After dinner, Jin escorted you to the bedroom. The bedroom was big, the interior was amazing and you were rather fascinated by it's design. You also had a new closet, a queen sized bed, a glass cabinet, mirror, a brand new computer and television. Therefore, you saw all of your stuff was already placed there and you were so thankful to Jin for providing you a wonderful bedroom. You didn't stop saying thank you for several minutes, making Jin laugh and pecked you on the lips. Josie was there too, she witnessed how you were dying of embarrassment after Jin landed his lips on you. She assumed you two were so cute together. 

Josie helped you out wearing that dress. It looked simple, but actually it was not that simple. It's a white dress with laces, corset on the back, A line shaped and wide frilly skirt. Josie helped you with the corset, tightened it according to your body shape and tied the ribbon perfectly, not too tight, not too loose. You saw yourself in the mirror and that dress appeared so fine in your body. You were secretly proud, a little smile curved on your face yet you couldn't help but having a pinkish red color shimmered your cheeks. Jin walked, observing you - suddenly lingered his arms around your waist and watched you over the mirror. 

"You're so beautiful, Y/N." His lips parted, making you so nervous. You turned around and gazed up at Jin. 

"Do you really think so? Am I pretty?" She asked. Jin nodded his head. 

"Yes, you are. You are beautiful, Y/N." Jin stared at you for a moment then he turned his body around and saw Josie. "Josie, thank you for today but can you give us a moment? I want to be with Y/N alone." He asked politely. Josie understood, she nodded her head and gave you two privacy. She left the room with a soundless giggle out of her mouth. She felt she's doing a good job today to protect you, accompany you and to give you advice that worked in the end. 

"Y/N." Jin was back to you, he spent some moments to admire you, leading you to the bed and slowly laid you down. "I love you so much. I want to spend my time tonight, just to be with you - to love you." 

"Jin…" You lied so weakly under him, staring at his gentle eyes as he shifted himself to kiss you deeply. You enjoyed the kiss, giving yourself up to him. Your hands interlocked so tight as Jin forced you to open your mouth and softly teased your interior. Your tongue greeted each other, touched, caressed and danced together according to the rhythm. You felt so blissful while Jin moved his hands, cupping your cheeks and made out even more. You moaned softly, it provoked your man and he flipped your body getting you on top, pulling you closer and continued kissing you until some minutes before you broke it. "Ah...Jin…" your dress was a mess, showing your bare shoulder while Jin smooched your skin gently. 

"Amazing, I can believe I am here with you right now. I was hopeless, yet it hurts so bad when I left you.'' He shared his pain. You swallowed, feeling the same way when Jin abandoned you. His handsome face was just an inch, it heated your cheeks as you disconnected the eye contact shyly. Jin only smiled, he noticed that behavior already, yet he liked to tease you. He got up and placed you securely on his lap. "Y/N. I want my first time to be with you. I never made love with any girl before, I've been saving it for the girl I heart the most. I hope you're ready." Jin pronounced. You broadened your eyes, you had no idea if you're ready or not, but something filled your chest, this funny feeling, it felt like exploding. You had the will to do it with Jin, You died for Jin to take you on the next level and you admitted it's time to fully give yourself up on Jin. 

"Jin!" You ran your arms around his neck, placing your head on his shoulder. "I-I-I love you, I'll do anything for you, Jin! I am ready for you, just...uh...Take me…!" You released the despair that held you back. Jin held you tight, he didn't let go for a moment and you enjoyed this moment with him. The intensity rose around you two, your bodies were getting even hotter, Jin carefully placed you down on the bed, he kissed you on the neck while his hand fondled your breast softly. You covered your mouth, holding your voice back, you didn't want Jin to hear your moan since it sounded lewd. Despite the fact, Jin moved your hand as he kissed you softly. 

"Let your voice out, don't hold back." Jin ordered. You gazed at him for some seconds then shut your eyes in shyness.

"No! It sounds inappropriate! I don't want you to see me like a slut!" You shook your head. Jin settled you down immediately with his conviction. 

"I will never see you that way. You're so pure, Y/N." Said Jin. You bit your lips, hesitated and stayed in your vulnerable character. One way or another, Jin Kazama liked your bashful charm. 

"Jin... You're so kind to me...I love you, Jin." You repeated the same words, but Jin loved to hear it. He cocked his head to smooch your lips one more time. At the same time, he groped your breasts, but he was so gentle at massaging them. Jin didn't want to hurt you, he was dying to please his beloved girl; you. "Ah, Jin...Ummm...I am so shy to say this, but it feels so good when you touch me there. It's my first time to feel this way…" You moaned softly. Jin was fond when you're starting to open up. He shifted a little, focused on your body. He roamed his big hands on your body, pinched your nipples and sucked it gently. You could not help yourself but you felt hotter and escaped another moan with a higher pitch. "Jin! Ahhh…" You kept calling his name, making him excited even more. 

"Do you feel good, Y/N?" He raised his brows, making sure. You nodded your head and smiled. 

"Yes, Jin. I am feeling so good when you touch me. I-I-I like it when. You touch my body." You were honest. Jin pushed his hesitation away, he tried to explore further as his hands started moving again. He undid the button on your shirt. You halted Jin, covering your body with your arms, you felt you're not ready to face this. "Please, I am so shy…Although, we've been so close before...I...I am not…" You're not finished, but Jin shushed you. He removed your hands, gripping your wrist firmly and dragged your shirt down. "Aaaah... Jin!" You screamed out. "Please, I am still shy!" You begged him. 

"Hey, you're my lover, you need to be open-minded." Jin replied to you. "You said it was good when I touched you? Do you want to stop right now? I won’t force you to do it if you’re not consented. I am sorry, Y/N." He apologized and let go of you. 

"No Jin! I...I-I am so sorry! I am just shy...I am sorry…” You felt the warm tears slide down to your cheeks. You were sad, assuming that Jin was disappointed by your behavior. “Jin...Umm...You can do anything you want to me.” You gripped his hand and put it on your body. Jin broadened his eyes as he slowly drifted it around and he slowly touched your breast. 

“Are you sure, Y/N? Do I have your consent? I don’t want to hurt you, Y/N.” He quizzed, doubtful and edgy. 

"I am, Jin. Take me." You begged him. Jin smiled, he carefully took your bra off, caressing your breast softly, he peeled your panty as you struggled to maintain your composure. You said nothing, biting your lips even though you died of embarrassment. Jin pecked your lips repeatedly, and switched your position out of the blue. He was on top of you, gazing down at you with his dark gentle eyes. 

"I want you, Y/N. It's going to be hurt, but I'll make you feel good, Y/N." Jin warned you. 

Nodding your head, you were honestly scared of the pain, but it's the man you loved so much, you'd even die for him. Jin exposed his huge member for the first time, he was already rocking hard. You definitely startled to see his shape, it was so much bigger than you ever imagined. His member touched your pubic area, it was hot and it felt like melting your skin. You're nervous and afraid, it's not going to be easy but you trusted your man to take you. 

"Y/N. I am going to put it in. Just hang on for a moment, okay?" Said Jin. He was also nervous as you, his sweat dropped and he was trying to be more careful once the tip touched your entrance. You swallowed many times, shutting your eyes as the sponge head broke through your opening. He slowly pushed it inside as you screamed out of the blue due to the pain, you were torn in two while Tears poured down heavily from your eyes. 

"Jin! Jin! Ahh...! It hurts!" You cried, quickly curved your arms around his neck, grabbing him tight. "Jin...Ahn!" Even though you're screaming, Jin didn't hesitate this time. He attempted to calm you down with a gentle kiss on the lips then moved slowly inside you, grinding his huge dick and seeked your sensitive spot. While your hymen was torn, tormenting you all at once, Jin suddenly turned the table. His smooth motion relieved you in several minutes. "Ah...Jin...There…it feels weird when you hit me there...Ah! What is this feeling?! I can't take...it, Jin!" 

"Are you feeling it, Y/N? We finally become one. It makes me so happy I can finally show my deepest feelings for you. I love you, Y/N. I love you so much." He escaped those sweet words. You were settled on his lap. Even though you were still in pain because of his movement, you're starting to feel so good making love to Jin. 

"Jin...Ah...Yes! Ah! It feels so good! I love...I love you, Jin! I am so happy right now...I…" You unexpectedly attached your lips to him, surprising your man. However Jin would never refuse something like that. He returned the kiss as he increased the pace down there. You got more excited once he shook you harder. 

_ Oh my God! I never knew of making love with someone I love would be this amazing! I love Jin so much, he makes me feel so good. He's so gentle to me. It's weird though, I want him to do me harder. _ You whimpered. 

"Jin! Jin!" You kept calling his name. Jin also did the same when he moaned every time he hit your spot. "Aaah…! Ah! Jin! Harder, oh God, please!" You were desperate. Jin was a little bit surprised, he pushed you back on the back and jammed his dick harder as you demanded. 

_ Incredible! Jin! He's huge and rough, but I like it! I am going crazy if he keeps moving that way! I think...I think I am almost there! I can't take this anymore! I am going to come! _ Your chest bubbled with some kind of high rush, it quickly piped up to your brain. 

"Jin! I think! I...I-I-I am closed! I am going to come!" You yelled out. Jin even pressed his dick deeper. You sensed his dick was swelling up, filling your virgin hole completely. "Jin! I am coming! I am coming! Aaah!" You were unable to hold back as you came first, squirting when Jin was still inside you. He could feel your fluid mixed up with his precome. "Jin…" You were exhausted while Jin stopped his movement. He unplugged his dick, let you rest for a moment. "Ah, this is embarrassing! I am coming before you do!" You were shy, burying your face on his manly broad chest. 

"It's alright...I am glad you're feeling so good, Y/N. I want to make you happy. It's how we express our love and desire together." He said easily. You were still blushing really hard. Jin sighed, he knew you lost your word to tell him your deepest feelings. Jin smiled, he pecked you as he continued putting his member inside you, starting the next round. You were surprised, but you only followed what he did to you. "I am sorry, but break time is over Y/N." He apologized funnily. You only smiled although you were in pain once Jin started moving again. "Y/N... You're so tight, it feels good…" He moaned. 

"Jin…! Ahn! It still hurts! You're even harder and bigger this time!" You cried out, feeling full already. 

"I am sorry, I can't help it, Y/N. I sort of lose it, it's way too good to be inside you..." Jin faltered. He rather lost control, crazily jabbing your spot with his instrument in a quick pace. You screamed out since it was too much, yet you also enjoyed being stirred up by Jin severely. You internally begged Jin to give you more and more. 

"I am going nuts if you keep moving faster and harder! Oh God, Jin! Ah! Ah! Why does it feel so good?! Aaah! It's really my first time to be like this..." You started to get drunk of his love, you even talked much in the second round. "Jin! Jin! Ah! Aaah! I feel like you're trying to impregnate me!" You even released such a crazy statement. Jin thundered to hear that word 'impregnate'. It never crossed his mind before, making his lover pregnant and had a kid together. He only had a vision of spending his precious time together with you before. 

"Impregnate you? I think it's too soon to talk about being pregnant and having a baby." Jin responded. You chuckled a little, you were losing your common sense in just a moment after you stated about impregnating. 

_ Truth be told, I do want to marry Jin and have his baby... _ You mentally spoke out. Oh Jin, I want to be your wife so badly! If you're my husband, I promise I will take care of you, I will make you happy and keep you accompanied, I love you so much, Jin!

"Jin..I am sorry…" You stuttered. "It just...Uh...It seems I am dreaming way too much today since you're so close to me. We're even having sex right now, that means: You're mine…" You dropped the volume. Jin smiled, touching your lips with his. You had your composure this time, you only let a small moan and enjoyed his motion inside. 

"Don't worry, I am yours, Y/N." He pulled you, bringing you into his arms. "You are my only one, I promise." He noted. You shut your eyes, hugging Jin so close while he spread your legs wider and continued rimming your spot. Jin smooched your neck, provoking you further and suddenly you could grasp the sensibility once the tip of his member was dripping a lot. His twitching member bulged, stretching the walls inside you. "Gosh, Y/N! I...I want to come!" Jin groaned as he hurriedly pulled his member and stroked it fastly. He yelled, spurting his load in your stomach, blew you away with the large amount of his sperm. 

"Jin! Oh God, you're coming a lot...My stomach feels warm..." You reacted, feeling the warm liquid on your body flowing down. 

"Ah, sorry...I can't hold it back...I am lucky I didn't come inside or I could make you pregnant." He muttered, catching his breath. 

_ I honestly don't mind getting pregnant with Jin's baby. I love Jin so much _ ...You swallowed, picturing yourself being taken care of by Jin while you carried his baby in your womb. 

You laughed quietly, dragging Jin into you while you looked him in the eyes. "I really love you, Jin. I think...Umm...I'd like to be your wife, I want to love you unconditionally with all my heart. I don't know if you agree though…but I really mean that." You confessed it finally. Jin smiled, he kissed you softly on the lips and embraced your body. 

"You can love me all you want, Y/N." He responded. "Well, maybe getting married is the best option for us. You and I, we're going to build our family together." He mentioned that, it made you very happy. 

"I like that idea! Of course, I want to have a family with you! I mean...when you live with us, I already consider you as my family, but right now it's different! You're like my brother and now...You're my lover." You brought that up. "I think...I want a baby from you…" You shyly spelled out. Jin smirked, watching excitement turned into your genuine shyness. 

"Are you sure? It's our first time to make love and you already want a baby?" He taunted his brows. "Don't you want to be with me alone first? I mean just the two of us, sharing our life." 

Indeed, You became anxious once Jin expelled that question. You knew being pregnant was not something easy to deal with, your stomach would be so big, it would definitely make you uncomfortable, then you also imagined the struggle of being in labor. You needed to push the baby with all your might and the pain was unbearable. 

"Silly me...I was too excited!" You felt like an idiot. Jin didn't brag it further, he simply stuck his lips on you. "Jin...I am sorry for being overdramatic, but I do really want to marry you someday. You're first man, I want you to be my last, my only one." You sounded demanding. 

"I understand that, Y/N. I promise I will always love you and protect you. I also want you to be my one and only." He said. "I also believe you're the only woman who is capable of taking care of me. You understand me inside out beside my mother." 

"I do…" You happily smiled, exhibiting your pride as his best friend. "We've been together for long, Jin. I also feel the same way about. I trust you to protect me. We can support each other." 

"Right. I love you, Y/N."

You two continued spending your night together, making love and exchanging thoughts about your life, ideas or plans in the future. 

You still can't believe though, you finally reunited with someone you needed the most beside your family. Jin Kazama, that taciturn boy who unexpectedly matched your taste, he's now growing into the man you always dreamed on - your knight in the shining armor. Whatever, you were so happy to be in love with your best friend. He's your precious little Flower you'll never want to let go. 

×××

**Precious Little Flower -End** -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it! I am so happy. I hope you enjoy the last chapter (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。 I have planned to write more Jin x Reader in the future since I like Jin so much!
> 
> I already have two names, I will try to figure your character based on names and I will post it here! 
> 
> I am so sorry if my English is horrible, I'll try my best to learn it's grammar even more and I hope I can improve in the next story. So please, don't roast me! Last time someone roasted me for my bad grammar, and it made me really sad... That's why it took long to update this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story, Have a good day!


End file.
